39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomas Branch
The Tomas Branch was founded by Thomas Cahill. They are known for their talents in sports and their brawn, but not for their brains, even when many Tomas are intelligent. 'History' The Tomas branch was named after and created by a man named Thomas Cahill, the second son of Gideon Cahill. While growing up, he and his sister Katherine countless hours together, dreaming of all the adventures they'd have when they grew up. Thomas and Katherine were friends during their childhood and part of their adulthood. When Gideon's lab was set on fire, Thomas and Katherine believed it was Luke's doing, and they set out together, not on an adventure, but to desperately find and hide the 39 Clues from Luke. Together, Thomas and Katherine left Ireland and headed to Portugal, but tragedy struck. Thomas fell in love with a Portugese woman, Louisa, and Katherine was furious at what she called "love over duty". In the middle of the night, Katherine left Thomas while he was asleep with his wife and stole one of his Clues, leaving him. Thomas awoke and was totally devestated, both at himself, at Katherine's leaving, and Katherine's betrayment and the stealing of one of his Clues. Thomas was enraged, and left his beloved Portugese wife and headed to Japan, where he set up the first-ever Tomas stronghold, married a Japanese woman, had children (Only child known by name is Toyotomi Hideyoshi)trained them to be warriors, and lived in Japan until the end of his life. To this day, the Tomas and Ekaterina are rivals in the race for the 39 Clues and as branches particularly. 'Characteristic' Most Tomas are shown to be stubborn and very headstrong. They are also known to try to prove people wrong when they say something is impossible. They are also shown to be a pioneering branch as they are the first ones to climb Mount Everest and put a man on the moon. They believe in their superior strength which leads them to the behavior of "break in first, ask questions later". The other branches think the Tomas lack brains, although this belief proven wrong as it is shown that they have complex strongholds. It is quite possible that the branch has some smarts and is hiding them to be later used as a secret weapon to find some other thing of importance 'Crest' The Tomas crest (shown above) is a shield emblazoned with either a light blue, dark blue, or a gradience of light and dark blue field, capped with a white polar bear on it's hind legs while scratching and baring it's teeth and tongue. As with all of the Cahill family crests, the Tomas crest has a greyish-silver scroll at the bottom that reads "TOMAS". The simpler Tomas crest (shown to the right) is the same shape and color, minus the scroll, but has the polar bear's head. Mascot The Tomas mascot is a white polar bear, which is shown on its hind legs, with its front claws raised menacingly, and its head exposing an open mouth with teeth and a tongue. The polar bear represents a Tomas's fearsome reputation, but their feelings show that they normally don't attack unprovoked. When they do, the outcome is always deadly. The polar bear also represents the Tomas' preference of using their superior strength in the playing field, not in the battlefield. The victim of a polar bear does not know it is a target until it is being killed. The Tomas are still working on that part, being loud, noisy and quite extreme and usually not working out complex traps like the other three branches. 'Members of the Tomas Branch' Founder *Thomas Cahill Branch Leader(s) *Ivan Kleister *Thomas Cahill (deceased) Note: There are more but are unknown. Tomas in the 39 Clues *Eisenhower Holt *Mary-Todd Holt *Hamilton Holt *Madison Holt *Reagan Holt *Herbert Malusi *Professor Bardsley (Tomas Double agent) *Ivan Kleister *Maleia Kalani *Paul Addison *Heinrich Heinrichson Famous Tomas * Toyotomi Hideyoshi (The Bald Rat) *Shaka Zulu *Annie Oakley *George Washington *James Cook *George Mallory *Buchanan Holt *Sacajawea *Neil Armstrong *David Livingstone *Jesse Owens *King Louis XIV *Edmund Hillary *Babe Ruth *Jean-Baptiste Tavernier *Edison Errants Do Nascimento (Pele) *Ulysses S. Grant *Meriwether Lewis *William Clark And all of there ancestors 'Strongholds' The Tomas have strongholds in the following locations: -South Africa -Mt. Fuji, Japan -Victoria Falls, Zambia/Zimbabwe -West Point Military Academy -Alcatraz Island, San Francisco, California -Machu Picchu, Peru -Canadian Arctic -National Palace, Mexico -South Korea -Teahopo'o, Tahiti -Waimea Bay, USA -Tokyo, Japan -Monument Valley, USA -Iditarod Route, USA -Every single Olympic site -Mariana Trench Card Codes If you have a 39 Clues Tomas Agent Card Code drop them here!! Category:Tomas Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Tomas Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Strongholds Category:Families Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Cahill Family Category:Lists Category:Card Pack 1 Category:Card Pack 2 Category:Card Pack 3 Category:Card Pack 4 Category:Holt Family Category:Clues Category:Tomas Clues